Special Training
by Flaming Flamingo of Faggotry
Summary: Ben goes to a plumber's academy, where he meets several boys that change his experience. YAOI, SMUTT.
1. Meeting The Boys

**Academy Boys**

Disclaimer: I don't own B10 Omni.

**Pair**: Rook X Ben X Kevin .  
_**Idea**__: Given the choice, Ben agrees to go to the plumber academy over a full time partner. Ben meets his squad and a certain student makes his heart throb and the academy all the more worth _  
**HeadsUp: Ultimate Alien Character, Smutty.**

Ch1- Meeting the Boys

** ~Movieview~**

Max was driving Ben, who was drinking a smoothie in the passenger seat, through the desert. His parents already being informed about what was about to happen.

"Thanks for the smoothie but why are we in the desert? Ooo Is there some secret mission from the president that only I can do?! That would be AWESOME."

"No Ben, I think it's time that you go to the plumber academy which ." Ben exhaled deeply in disappointment at Max's statement, to Ben the academy is basically school and he didn't want to be in either of them.

"WHAT?! WHY?"

"Well since you don't want a new partner, I won't let you continue on with out proper training." Ben groaned loudly.

"Why can't I just work on my own?"

"Well depending on how well you do determines if you'll be able to mostly work alone or not."

"MOSTly?!"

"Its that or I'll assign you a full time partner."

"Well ya know the academy won't be that hard right? Its just a school."

"Well...yes but...this is more college based but you get-."

"What's the difference?" Ben took a sip of his smoothie and looked out of his window, to see dry hot desert. Max had the AC was on so it did not bother him, and Ben had a cold drink with AC, so the heat was his main concern. Ben was more focused on how'd he fit in at the academy and how he'd pass without doing too much work.

"Well...you'll be staying in a dorm."

"What?! I'll be living AT school?" 

"That's right." Max was cheerfully smiling knowing that he didn't have to worry about Ben's safety for once. Ben scoffed and angrily drank his smoothie, making Max chuckle. "Relax Ben, you'll have a great time plus I assigned a teacher I think you'll like." Max gave Ben a sly smirk as they neared the academy, in the middle of nowhere.

"Wait, what's that suppose to mean?" Ben raised an eyebrow at Max, who just slightly chuckled to himself.

Max, ignoring Ben's question, went on to tell Ben that, months before; he and his parents took care of everything that Ben needed. Max told about Ben, his classes and the given supplies for those classes. Ben was also given a watch with a hologramed map of the academy inside, in case he ever got lost or wanted to look around. Ben the watch on his left hand, across from the omnitrix.

"Thanks for the watch but who's that teacher you mentioned?"

"His name is- oh look at that, we're here." Ben grumbled but looked through the windshield and saw the disappointing academy, it looked a lot like a military bunker. Ben looked around, even stuck his head out of the window but didn't see anything else but the desert terrain.

"That's it? That's the entire academy? How am I gonna learn anything in that tiny thing?" Max stopped the RV once it was inside the bunker, which was pitch black but was shady, and flashed his badge out of his window then he saw the two large metal doors in front of the RV open.

"It'll provide for more hands on learning and that was just the camouflage, the inside is a lot bigger." Ben saw a small row of cars, along the wall in front of him, Max parked in the only space left and Ben got out, leaving his finishes smoothie. Max went in the back of the RV and grabbed a small bag before getting out and locking his vehicle.

"What's with the bag?" Max handed Ben the bag and walked Ben to the elevator.

"Its spare clothes but I doubt you'll need all of them." Max pushed the single button which was the button to descend, the elevator arrived shortly and the pair entered the empty elevator. Once inside Max pressed the button with a 1 on it and the doors closed then the elevator descended.

The elevator stopped and the doors opened, showing Ben and Max a slightly packed hallway. Small groups of aliens were chatting and walking, in the white academy suits.

"I'll show you to your barrack." Ben followed Max down the hallway, questioning what a barrack was but didn't ask since he was about to find out. Ben looked around, there wasn't much to see but there quite the number of doors. Max stopped in front of a small group of three young men, who weren't paying attention to each other but all of them stopped and bowed at Max. "Its a pleasure to meet all of you and I'm sure you'll make excellent plumbers." The three men beamed Max bright smiles. "I would also like to introduce my grandson, Ben."

** ~IHE: Ben~**

I walked up next to Max and quickly looked at the three boys. The boy across from me was skinny and very cute, a teal green color, pointy ears, had black eyes the size of tennis balls with white pupils, had a dark green mohawk, he wore a dark brown jacket, black undershirt and light brown pants and he was a little bit taller than me.

The next boy was quite tall and very handsome, slightly muscular, had periwinkle blue fur but his face was white with black markings, pointy ears, yellow eyes with orange pupils with a black center and wore a tight black and blue suit. I couldn't help but to toggle between the two boys to see which one was better looking but they both passed with flying colors.

Before I looked too weird, I looked at the last guy who was huge, he was taller than that last guy by a whole head, he had shaggy brown hair that went down the back of his neck, white eyes with green pupils, incredible muscles, fingerless black gloves, a tight armless green shirt, exposing his muscular arms, his muscular chest and his six pack, he had green pants and he had black markings throughout the top half of his body including his shirt. Although he was good looking, possibly the sexiest human I've ever seen, personally I say he can't compete with the first two.

"Hello Mr. Ben Tennyson, my name is Rook Blanko. Its an honor to meet young." The hot guy stepped up to me and smiled as he held out his hand, making my heart jump a bit but I shook his soft but strong hand. Rook stepped and "Hercules" stepped up and extended his hand.

"The name's Deefus Veeblepister but just call me Deefus, it's very nice to meet you." We shook hands and I think he winked at me, he meant well but he nearly broke my hand. Deefus stepped back and went to his place next to Max, across from Rook, against the wall. The cutie took a step towards me, his big smile made me blush, lightly and I tried not to look directly at him but he was so cute.

"I can't believe I'm talking to THE Ben Tennyson! Conquer of Vilgax! I decided to go to plumber academy, my name is Tack and I just can't believe it!" The cutie's neck stretched out and put his forehead against my forehead. My eyes widened and my cheeks flared but he did most of the work, I should finish it. I tilted my head sideways, closed my eyes and pressed my lips on his. His lips were so soft and when he deepened the kiss, I could feel myself getting quite aroused. I lost myself in his lips, I didn't hear or know what was going on aside from the fact we were getting closer to each other.

I don't know how long our lips were connected but I needed air so I slowly pulled away and opened my eyes. Everyone was staring at us, shocked, I saw a new set of surprised eyes and I was within hugging distance of Tack. As I caught my breath, I looked up at Tack, who had a light green blush and a shy smile on his face, which made me want to ravage his adorable body.

"I wasn't expecting that." Tack smiled at me making me feel even more embarrassed.

"Wait then why the forehead to forehead?"

"I was greeting you reverentially."

"What does that mean?"

"He was greeting you with great respect." Rook interjected.

"Oh...thanks Rook." I glanced at Rook, who was smirking at me, making my heart skip a beat. He was hot and I badly wanted to be in those arms,

"My pleasure, Sir Tennyson."

"Sorry Tack..." I hung my head in shame, embarrassment and to stare at his meat, which was throbbing and larger than I thought it would be.

"No apologies needed, it was a very pleasant surprise. Maybe we could do it again sometime soon?" I couldn't believe what I was hearing, this cutie just met me and already he's wanting to kiss me again. I'm gonna have a fun time with him, I hope we'll be able to hang out together a lot.

"Eheh...why not? You're a nice, cute guy." Before I could process what I had said, Grandpa said his good byes and wished me good luck then winked at me. I gave him a good bye wave while the other three bowed. Once Max left, I felt that all eyes were on me making me blush and stare at the floor. Although I liked the attention from the attractive trio, I just embarrassed myself a moment ago and didn't want to look them in the eyes. "...So when's the teacher coming?"

"I've been here for a while, I just didn't want to ruin your moment since class doesn't start for another half hour or so." I glanced up to see a black haired man step in between Rook and Deefus, he looked quite young for a teacher and even kinda cute. He was in a tight black short sleeve shirt with a long sleeve gray undershirt and blue pants that hugged his ass, making his ass look delectable. His hair was longer and flowing in the back, it stopped at the base of his neck, while his frontal hair didn't pass his forehead.

"You look a little young for a teacher." He turned around and smiled at me, making me rethink how cute he is as I gave a shy smile back at him.  
"Yeah and it's my first day on the job too." The teacher opened the door and the four of us went inside the room, which was huge and filled with bunk beds. "Oh and my name is Kevin Levin, its nice to meet you Ben Tennyson." I stepped to the side and let the other three pass me followed by the jock himself. He extended his hand and I happily shook it but then he pulled me close to his chest, making my cheeks burn. "But don't expect any special treatment okay?" He released my hand and patted me on the back, when I turned to find my bed.

Rook and Deefus slept on the right side, next to each other while cute little Tack was all alone on the left side, across from Deefus. Deefus and Tack were three beds away from the door while Rook was four beds away. I made my way to the bunk next to Tack's and across from Rook's.

When I looked around I saw that everyone was unpacking which was weird because I didn't notice their bags before. I had my back to him as I searched through the bag of clothes and found something that made me blush. I held up a black speedo with a green crotch, wondering why it was in my bag.

"I think this is too small anyway... well might as well try it on..." I took off my brown pants and quickly took off my briefs and put on the speedo. I looked down and saw that I was right it barely covered both of my balls, nearly all of my eight inch dick was just completely visible, not to mention it was also riding up my butt. I sighed and reached for the speedo when I heard a snap, my cock was freed along with my balls, now that the speedo broke. I quickly removed what was left of it and bent over to put on my briefs back on. "That was a waste of time..."

With the ripped speedo in hand I walked over to Kevin who was in the first bed, wearing only a black jock strap, he had his back to use but was bent over. I gulped as I watched his visible round ass, I wanted to ask him something but the words were lost. I had a one sided battle with my hormones and in seconds my cock throbbed as it grew. Knowing that it wasn't done yet I repositioned my cock so it went across my leg but something didn't feel right. When I looked down I saw that my dick was sticking out of the side, stretching the fabric and I knew who'd win that fight. Once again I readjusted my cock but this time I let my cock stick straight up and masked it under my shirt.

I looked up to see a glimpse of Kevin's ass as he turned around where I saw his trapped boa. I knew he was looking at me but I couldn't take my eyes off that smothered cock of his, my cheeks were in flames, my cock was twitching like crazy and I just wanted to be taken by this hunk of a man. My eyes really popped when I noticed that Kev's snake was growing, I think I was drooling at the sight of it with the thoughts of what it could do to me.

I felt a hand under my chin and my gaze went up Kevin muscular toned body, where I just wanted to motorboat his muscular pecs. My gave rose to see a sexy smirk and stopped at the sight of beautiful dark brown eyes.

"Is there _**something**_ I can help you with?" My beat raced as I stared into his dark chocolate eyes.

"...A-a few things actually..." My mind was still clouded with dirty thoughts of Kevin, I couldn't piece together what I came to him for.

"Care to tell me what they are or would you rather just stare at me?"

"I would love to see that ass bent over Sir." I couldn't stop myself from saying what I wanted, it was embarrassing but I was too mesmerized and too aroused for embarrassment. I smirked as Kevin checked to see if I was completely serious, which I was. I grin devilishly when Kevin turned around and bent over, I pulled my briefs down, dropping the torn speedo, and inserted two fingers in my mouth. I didn't want to keep Kevin waiting so I quickly plugged one of my moistened fingers into his tight hole, making him gasp in shock.

I slightly loosened his rear when I removed and reinserted my finger, numerous times. At first he groaned and clenched his tight muscles on my finger but I didn't stop, I continued to thrusts my finger into him and it soon paid off. I was able to slowly slip the second finger, after licking it again, and found that Kevin was adapting quickly to the new finger but I still scissored his hole. Kevin's moans were so sexy, it edged me on, gave me pride to know that I was making such sounds come out of the larger man. I removed my fingers then coated the other two with saliva and thrusted them inside Kevin, making him moan erotically. I quickly added a third finger, stretching his ass and having him ask me to remove his jockstrap, which I did not. I watched as Kevin writhed in pleasure, once I added my forth finger.

Although his ass was ready for my cock, I decided to rub and squeeze Kevin's clothed crotch, to tease the cute jock. I removed my fingers then bent over slightly, licking Kevin's loosened entrance as my hands fondled his concealed organ. Kevin begged me to free his massive meat and this time, after sliding my hand inside his black jockstrap and feeling his crotch up, I did. I pulled the fabric away with one hand and helped his meat escape with the other. I stroked his meat, trying to guess how big he was, which was bigger and thicker than mine.

I couldn't take it anymore so I released Kevin and told him to get on his back. Kevin did as he was told, he flipped over and I saw his uncut eleven inch by six inch monster cock. My own was also uncut but was ten inches by four inches but I didn't feel discouraged instead I was quite thrilled to know he could just break him in half. I wanted to wrap my lips around his succulent meat but I'll wait until after I'm done plowing him.

I took off my shirt, freeing my cock in the process, and tossed it to the side. I angled my cock with his hole and slowly pushed in, Kevin moaned as my head entered him. We both moaned as I eased my cock into him, it wasn't until the fifth inch that I started subtracting inches only to thrust them back in. In no time I had Kevin beating his meat furiously as I rammed inch after inch into his warm cave. When Kevin cursed my name for the first time, I lost it, I spread his legs wide and relentlessly pounced his loose entrance. My name and curse words where the only things Kevin could manage to say, not that I was any better.

Kevin wrapped his legs around me so I leaned closer and licked his long dick. My hands were firm as they held on to Kevin's waist. All of a sudden, Kevin's hole clamped down on my dick, making me swear every time but I didn't last long under his constant clenching walls and buried my sword into his hole.

"Fuuuuckk..." Kevin moaned, throwing his head back and laying his arms on the bed, _**I think I tired the hunk out**_. With a final thrusts I filled Kevin with my cum. I panted through my climax as Kevin groaned at his growing belly. When I started to pulled out of him, cum flowed out, making a mess on the floor. Even by the time I was completely out of him and cum still gushed out, Kevin's belly remain larger than normal.

I stumbled back and sat on the bed and laid on my back, taking deep breaths. Suddenly I felt a shift in the bed, so I glanced to my right and saw a shirtless Deefus, laying next to me, on his side. I stared intently at his juicy pecs wanting to suck them like a baby. Deefus rested his hand on my side and pulled me close to him, he was softer than I first thought so I rested my head against his chest. Deefus rolled on his back, while holding on to me and I ended up laying on my back, against his chest. I rolled over, so the we were stomach to stomach, I laid my head in my arms and closed my eyes.

I must've fallen asleep because when I opened my eyes, I could see a wall behind Deefus, meaning he changed positions and was in the bed correctly. I looked up at Deefus, his eyes were closed and he had his huge arms behind his head. In fear of waking the giant, I stayed put and looked at Kevin's bed, Kevin hadn't moved an inch but Rook and Tack were laying next to him, Kevin being in the middle.

With everything that happened in the last hour or so, I can see that I made the best choice in my life. I smirked to myself knowing that I'm gonna enjoy it here.

**ToBeCONTINUED...**

**AN: I hoped you enjoyed the story, please review. Also TACK is from Ultimate A. **


	2. Bonding With The Boys

**Special Training **

**Ch.2 Bonding with the Boys**

**~Movieview~**

Deefus opened his eyes and looked down, to check up on Ben. Deefus smirked as he saw that Ben was awake and seemed well rested.

"Morning sleeping beauty." Ben smiled with a faint blush. "How long has your cute self been up?" Ben eyes widened as his blush deepened at Deefus's flirting and he slightly looked away from direct eye contact.

"I, uh, just woke up...will Kevin be alright?" Ben glanced back into Deefus's green eyes, smiling but still worried over Kevin. Deefus's left hand slid down Ben's backside and squeezed his butt, while the hand rested on the boy's back.

"He'll be fine, a good punch to the gut with a little recovery and he'll be up and at 'em."

"Say, how long have I been out?"

"I'd say somewhere between an hour thirty and two hours."

"Speaking of which shouldn't classes have started by now?" Deefus sat up, making Ben fall into his lap. Ben glanced down slightly as he felt something poking him. "...Um...is that your?"

"What can I say? Ya turn me on." Deefus, while blushing, shrugged as he gave Ben a wide smirk. Ben's cheeks turned into a highly noticeable bright red and he turned around, while grinning to himself. "Now don't you look cute, all shy like." Deefus wrapped his large muscular arms around Ben, making him look up at the larger male, blushing brighter than before. "You're a sight for the showers." Ben, confused, raised an eyebrow to Deefus's smirking face. "Come on, as much as I'd love to fondle you and plow you, we should give our teacher a hand." Ben sighed heavily as Deefus released him, and both boys walked over to Kevin.

Deefus quickly punched Kevin in the stomach, making Kevin grunt and forcing all of Ben's cum to flood out of his ass. In mere seconds Kevin's body was restored to it's original design but Deefus's action shocked the hell out of Ben and Kevin. Kevin clutched his stomach and rolled on his side, facing a napping Rook.

"...That's quite a punch..."

"Eheh...You okay Teach?" Deefus was slightly worried that he punched his teacher too hard but was also very flattered at what his teacher said.

"I'll be fine in a few seconds...after you wake these two up, go get dressed, I think class started awhile ago." The boys nodded and woke up their teammates with a gentle shake. The boys quickly prepared for their first lesson and stood at the foot of their bed when they were ready. Kevin got ready, he switched his normal clothes for a black spandex suit and stood in the front of the four boys. Ben blushed as he mentally oogled his teacher, who was walking past him. The other boys also agreed that Kevin looked like a ten outta ten in that suit, by smirking to themselves when Kevin passed them. "Follow me so you can pick out your training suits." The students followed Kevin to the end of the room, where Kevin pushed a floor tile and a portion of the wall opened, revealing many black spandex suits on hangers. The smallest suits were on the left and the sizes increased further down the line.

Kevin stood to the side as he watched his students undress, he found himself looking at Rook the longest and most often. Kevin saw that all his students had great bodies and he knew they each had great minds, which he wanted to explore just as much. The squad was in a box formation having Ben with Rook in the front and Deefus with Tack in the back.

Ben took many short glances at Rook's furry body, he examined as much as he could with out staring. Deefus took glances as well, mostly at the brown haired boy's backside, which was in front of him. He also saw that Tack, who was watching Rook with eyes filled with desire and fear.

Since he wasn't that far away, Deefus nudged Tack, who was just getting into his suit. Tack looked at Deefus, who turned him around so his back was to the group.

"You like him?" Deefus and Tack were bent over with their cheeks close together, so he didn't need to talk loud. Tack blushed but didn't look away from Deefus.

"...Well... yeah... but we never talk..." Tack's blush fade and he looked to the ground.

"Well don't worry, he's a nice guy and probably more than willing to give you a shot." Deefus smiled as he saw Tack cheer up, Deefus grabbed the back of Tack's head and kissed him, much to Tack surprise. Deefus released Tack's head and pulled away, after his tongue dominated the boy's mouth. Tack's face was a little flushed as he stared at Deefus in disbelief but the giant just turned him around and pushed him to Rook, who bent to get his feet into the suit. "Just go for it."

Tack got his knees behind Rook, he looked at Rook's blue jewels before scrolling up to his main objective. He grabbed Rook's buns and separated them before he dragged his tongue along Rook's hole. Rook's head shot up but instantly went between his legs so, he could see what was going on. Aside from his growing erection, he saw young Tack, nearly naked and on his knees.

Rook moan as Tack's tongue lashed out on his hole. Tack gave quick licks at Rook's twitching hole. After Tack gave a few more licks, he plugged his tongue into Rook's entrance, making the lad gasp and drop his suit. Rook's hands slid down to his fully statued ten point seven by five point five cock; that had black streaks across the shaft and a white head, poking out of the foreskin. Rook panted and moaned as he jerked his meat as Tack swirled inside his crack.

**~Meanwhile~ **

A naked Deefus, with a smirk on his face, walked behind Ben, who had his suit just above his butt. Deefus pulled, Ben's uniform down to the ground, scaring the hell outta him. Ben looked behind him and his cheeks flared as Deefus bent him over. Deefus dragged his tongue up Ben's cherry, then down before he went inside.

Ben gasped at the sudden intrusion and couldn't stop himself from pumping his throbbing cock. As Deefus's tongue plunged further into Ben, the young boy found himself getting on his hands and knees. Deefus pushed against Ben, trying to get his tongue as deep as he could, extracting countless moans from the brunette.

Although Kevin loved watching his students bonding but they were already behind schedule so, before they got too into it, Kevin got his students back on track. The squad did what they were told but still flirted and teased one another.

Once everyone was in their tight suits, Kevin sealed the opening up by pressing the same floor tile as before. Kevin told the students to put their clothes on the their beds and to return when they finished. The boys quickly completed the extremely easy task and eagerly waited for a real lesson. Kevin pressed the floor tile next to the last one he pushed and a pair of double doors opened, revealing a large gymnasium.

The gym, had a light brown wooden floor, blue mats all over the inside of the track coarse, which was three even lines around the gym. The gym had two sets of double doors, there was one at the far right, leading to a work out room and a sauna then there was another set to the far left, where there was a large pool, a hot tube and a shower. Ben sighed, disappointed, as he followed his team mates inside, but he did like the rear views.

"Something the matter Ben?" Kevin walked to the center of gym and turned around to face his students.

"...I was just hoping we'd get to blow something up..."

"Don't worry Ben, its not like we're only gonna do the basics forever, it's your first day. Just wait awhile." Ben sighed but smiled at Kevin. "Now let's start this up a few stretches." Kevin lead a series of stretches to loosen his students up, Ben would've groaned but he was too captivated by the other males. Ben's cheeks inflamed as he saw that the spandex were skin tight. The squad stretched for a good half hour before Kevin told them to run as many laps as they could.

Deefus took off, speeding ahead of the others; Rook and Tack started at a jog, pacing themselves and maintained a conversation; Ben was exhausted and slightly embarrassed as he had a "little handling problem", so he started with a slow jog. After three laps, each lap being a forth of a mile, Deefus slowed significantly while the others stayed the same. By his fifth lap Deefus was between Rook and Tack, who were on their fourth lap, and Ben, who was on his second.

Kevin told everyone to regroup and when they did, he congratulated them as he walked them to the pool. Kevin told them to leave their suits with him if they wanted to take a dip and all of them did. Tack and Rook jumped into the cool pool and instantly began splashing each other. Ben was about to jump in too, but a firm hand stopped him. Ben looked back to see a sweaty, naked Deefus staring at him, smirking and pointing to the nearby hot tub. Ben eagerly followed Deefus, watching that big round ass walk in front of him. Deefus released Ben's arm as he slid into the warm tub, moaning in relief. Ben quickly got into the tub, not wanting Deefus or anyone else to notice his throbbing member, even though he knew you'd had to not have paid him _**any**_ attention not to notice his thick ten incher.

Ben moaned lightly as he entered the soothing tub, next to Deefus. Deefus wrapped a hand around Ben's shoulder and pulled him close, making the brunette's cheeks redden. Deefus let his hand slide down to Ben's side, under the water, and was able to stroke Ben's meat from the close proximity. Ben closed his eyes and moaned in pleasure as his head fell on Deefus's side. Deefus smirked, looking down at the moaning Ben, thinking of his next move while he stroked his own ten point seven inch by six inch cock.

Deefus eyed Kevin, who was rubbing his clothed cock as he watched the boys in the pool. Deefus called Kevin over, telling him that he has a little "problem". Kevin quickly hurried to Deefus and asked what was wrong but Deefus just pulled him into the water. Kevin stood up glaring at Deefus, who just smiled, and took off his black spandex. Kevin put his wet suit on the ground then sat next to Deefus, who rubbed Kevin's inner thigh.

Ben moaned loudly as his juices seeped into the tub. Deefus released Ben's cock and seized Kevin's then started to pump his iron. Ben sighed in his after glow and crawled into Deefus's lap, much to his surprise but it was a pleasant one. Deefus wrapped his free arm, his right one, around Ben, who cuddled up in his strong embrace. Kevin let out heavy pants as Deefus increased his speed on his ten by four inch penis.

Deefus leaned closer to Kevin and planted a kiss his cheek, making his teacher blush furiously. Kevin moaned as he reached his climax and Deefus released him. Kevin leaned on Deefus's shoulder as he recovered and Deefus wrapped his arm around him. Deefus smirked to himself as he had two attractive boys in his arms.

**~Focus: Tack+Rook~**

Tack had Rook's frontal side against the corner of the pool, closest to the hot tub. Tack had his eyes closed and his hands massaging Rook's chest. Rook also had his eyes closed and had his head in his arms, folded on the floor. Tack rubbed Rook's nipples, making the young man purr and grind his rear against Tack's crotch. Tack whimpered at the new sensation and slowly rubbed his cock between Rook's buns. Tack's hands slowly lowered to Rook's backside and Tack slowly rubbed the soft round flesh.

Tack shyly asked Rook to turn over and he eagerly did so. Tack put Rook's muscular legs on his shoulders and moved closer to Rook, so his hard nine by five inch cock was at Rook's hole. Tack carefully and gently rammed his full length inside Rook, who screamed in pain. Rook dragged his nails across the concrete as Tack held on to him and pounded his bleeding hole.

Eventually Rook was able to adjust to Tack's rough behavior and found pleasure in his forceful motions. Rook hissed as he dunk his slightly bloody fingers into the chlorinated pool water but soon he was filled with pleasure. Rook bit his lip and wrapped his limbs around Tack. Tack wrapped his arms around Rook as he bit his mate's nipple, making the young lad clench his walls and moan. Tack growled as he increased his ramming speed, much to Rook's surprise and pleasure. Rook threw his head back and moaned as Tack's tongue had it's way with his nipples.

Rook clenched his walls as his pleasure intake reached its maximum and he released his built up pressure all over Tack's body. Tack groaned as he over flowed Rook's ass with his cum. Tack slowly exited Rook's stretched cave and hoped he didn't hurt Rook, too much.

"Are you ok?" Tack looked up at Rook, who let his legs relax in the water and his hands rest on Tack's lower back. "Was I too rough? I'm sorry!"

"Shh, shh. I loved it and I will be fine. I am just a little tired at the moment." Rook's voice was soothing and calm, making Tack feel better as he rubbed his cheek on Rook's stomach. Rook leaned his back against the pool wall and closed his eyes when Deefus called him and Tack over. The duo cleaned themselves before reluctantly moving from the pool to the hot tub. When the pair go in the tub, they started rubbing each other and kissing one another.

**~The Whole Squad~**

Deefus had his friends switch partners, he now had Tack in his lap, while Kevin had Rook and Ben, on both sides with their arms around him. Both Ben and Rook took turns kissing Kevin, on the lips as well as the cheek. Kevin and Ben had their cheeks burning, Kevin couldn't believe it was happening and Ben couldn't believe he was doing it, with a hot guy.

Kevin's cock was ready to go as the two students kissed their teacher repeatedly. Ben's hand slid down and slowly jerked Kevin's meat, who nearly lost it when Rook assisted Ben. Kevin bucked his hips into his mates' hands, spilling his seed sooner than he thought but he still enjoyed every second.

Seeing that everyone was ready to get out of the tub and into bed, Kevin suggested everyone take a quick shower to get rid of the chlorine. How could they refuse their teacher's offer, it was just another reason to get up close and naughty. Kevin pulled himself from Ben and Rook to show his students the closest shower, which was a ten second walk from the tub.

The showers were styled like a college's, where there were many small shower heads and no privacy; not that these students minded. The five young men dispersed and turned on their shower head. Kevin quickly rinsed himself off, turned off his shower head and gathered the black suits. Kevin folded all of the suits and stacked them up, before picking them up. Kevin walked to the wall and pressed on a green wall tile, making it open outwardly. Kevin compressed the pile of spandex then quickly put them in the wall and closed the wall tile. A small humming sound was heard and the tile turned red.

Kevin walked back to the shower to check on his boys, who were doing their usual thing, bonding. Kevin first saw Deefus on his back, holding his legs up as Tack pounded his hole; then Kevin turned his attention to Rook, who had a cute swearing Ben in his lap. Rook had one hand jerking Ben off while his other arm was around Ben's waist. Ben had his back against Rook's strong torso as he bounced himself on Rook's eleven by five incher. Rook thrusted his cock into Ben, making the boy's eyes go wide, his face flush and his mouth wide open.

Kevin rolled his eyes as his cheeks flamed and his ten by four inch cock stood tall. Kevin walked passed Tack but not without giving his teal ass a smack. Kevin sat kneeled between Rook's legs, in front of Ben and kissed the boy's nipples. Ben groaned as his cock unloaded all over Kevin, Rook's eyes rolled up as he shot his seed into Ben's tightened hole. Kevin helped Ben off Rook's big meat and laid him next to his mate.

Kevin got between Rook's legs, then lifted them up and slowly pushed his cock inside the young lad. Kevin grabbed Rook's shoulders and pulled him close. Rook weakly wrapped his arms around Kevin's neck as he stared his teacher with lust filled eyes. Kevin closed his eyes as he connected his lips with his crush's then he held Rook's bottom. Kevin pushed Rook against the wall and used the added support to stand on his feet. Kevin deepened the kiss as he added two more inches inside Rook. Rook broke the kiss the need for air was strong as well as Kevin plowing his stretch hole.

With his mouth free, Rook was able to voice his feelings, which were very erotic coming from such a polite gentleman. Kevin found it difficult to remain sane as his crush acted so sexy and sexually greedy. Kevin thrusted his hips making Rook moan something other worldly and thats when Kevin's eyes flashed opened to watch Rook as he viciously pounded the student. Kevin put his hands on the wall as Rook held on to him, unable to breathe correctly and loving it.

Kevin growled as he bit Rook's shoulder and overfilled Rook's hole. Kevin relentlessly thrusted his full length into Rook throughout his orgasm. When it passed Kevin slowly slid his cock out of Rook, who groaned with closed eyes, Kevin was tempted to go again but he knew this wouldn't be his last time with his crush. Kevin laid next to Rook and pulled him close. Ben crawled over to the pair and laid next to Kevin, who happily embraced the boy.

Kevin looked down at Ben, who appeared to be sleeping, then at Rook, who had his eyes open and still looked flushed. Kevin looked across the room and saw Deefus snuggling up with Tack. Kevin smiled and closed his eyes.

**ToB continued...**  
**AN: "Special Training" is the new title from here on****.**  
**Also thanks to all mi fans, viewers and supporters, for making this a major hit. It makes this flamingo so happy. **  
**Chow. **


	3. Punishing The Boys

**Special Training**  
**ch.3 Punishing The Boys **

A loud alarm rang throughout the halls, startling Kevin and his squad. The five young men quickly sprang to their feet.

"What was that? Are we under attack? Finally some action." Ben happily readied his omnitrix but Kevin put his hand on Ben's shoulder, halting his decision.

"Relax, everyone, that was just the lunch bell." Ben lowered his arms and Kevin walked to the front of group. "Now after we grab our normal clothes, we'll head over to the mess hall." Kevin lead his naked boys to the bunk beds, where everyone got redressed, accompanied by a little flirting. Once they were ready, they walked to the busy cafeteria. The cafe had three rows of tables with seven tables in each row and each table could fit six people. At both wall, right and left, were food courts where people could get all kinds of food. Kevin picked an empty table and sat down while the others searched for food.

**~Time: An hour Later~**

Kevin opened the door then stood to the side as his squad rushed in, Kevin looked over each one to make sure that everyone was present. He closed the door once his students were inside and watched over them. A almost naked Tack had Rook in his bed and pinned down. Deefus had Ben in his arms, in his bed.

Tack was only in his boxers but they didn't do much good since Tack's boner found it's way out. Tack had Rook's hands above his head, since Tack was sitting on Rook's chest it was easy to do. A noticeable blush was across both of their faces. Rook tried not to stare at Tack's long cock but it was right in his face so he looked away. Tack's eyes widened slightly in concern.

"Am I being too forceful mate?" Tack released Rook's wrists and slid down to Rook's lap. Rook sat up and stared Tack in his eyes.

"Not at all, why have you asked?"

"Well you looked away, I figured I went too far...or something."

"No you are even cuter up close, I was did not want to seem disrespectful."

"What? How'd you think that?"

"...I was...staring at your reproductive organ." Rook's blush brightened as he pointed to Tack's throbbing cock. Tack grinned and slightly chuckled at the polite boy as he wrapped his arms around him.

"Rook, my mate, you can do a lot more than just stare at it." Tack released Rook from his embrace then helped him out of his blue armor. Rook sighed in relief as his hard aching cock, sprang free. Rook laid down with a lustful grin on his face as his large cock was no longer contained. The sight of Rook's long shlong popping out made Tack want to plow the hell out of his mate but he held back, for now.

Tack separated Rook's legs so he had a perfect view of the jewels. Tack licked his lips as he leaned back on the bars connecting the bottom bunk with the top. Tack pulled Rook closer so that Rook's butt was right against the base of his cock. Rook wasn't paying attention at all, he was too busy enjoying the freedom of his cock, he's been since the beginning of lunch, Tack has teased him throughout the entire period.

Tack couldn't spend any more of his time admiring Rook's physique, he sat up and positioned his cock at Rook's hole. Tack pushed the head in, making Rook whimper for more, Tack grabbed Rook's hips and forced Rook to take his full length. Rook screamed in shock and pain as he arched his back, pushing his muscular chest up. Tack elongated his neck and sucked on one of Rook's nipples as he roughly fucked his mate. Rook groaned at the new sensation but soon found himself screaming in pleasure. Tack moved down from Rook's nipples to Rook's meaty dong, Tack sucked on the head as his body quicken it's pace.

Tack was near his climax and from all the throbbing and precum seeping into his mouth, he could tell Rook was close too. Tack's tongue lashed at Rook's head, driving the poor hunk insane with ecstasy. Rook screamed louder than before as his cock creamed Tack, who pulled off of his cock and was showered his cum. Tack's neck returned to it's normal size and Tack held on to Rook, becoming especially vicious while Rook squeezed his cock.

Tack loved how he make his very polite mate change into a lust filled boy getting it hard and furious. Rook loved this moment, the only time he saw it fit to swear like no tomorrow. Tack moan Rook's last name as he filled the young lad with his love juice. Rook and his mate panted heavily and Tack exited Rook, who groaned at the loss of meat. Tack leaned on Rook and they both held each other. Tack and Rook shared Tack's bed for the night. Despite being rough and sexually dominant, Tack slept curled up in Rook's arms.

Meanwhile, Deefus had his back to the others as Ben had his arms and legs around him. Both young men had there eyes closed, enjoying their dark embrace. Deefus brought Ben's chest to his face, Deefus ripped Ben's shirt with his teeth. With his stomach and chest exposed, Deefus wasted no time licking every inch. Ben moaned softly as he felt Deefus's tongue all over his torso.

Deefus held Ben by his waist and lift him up so he had Ben's crotch in his face. Deefus dived into a licking frenzy and Ben's large cock didn't stand a chance. Ben wrapped his legs around Deefus's head as his throbbed under the tongue's assault. Ben whimpered as his clothes quickly became too tight and he wanted them off but he found himself thrusting his clothed cock into Deefus's mouth.

Deefus was also finding Ben's pants a nuisance so despite his urge to tear them to pieces, he put Ben down and let him take them off. Deefus licked his lips seeing Ben's barely contained hard cock in his briefs. Deefus couldn't stop himself from seizing Ben and fondling his junk. With his legs over Deefus's shoulders and something lovely happening to his lower half, Ben felt immobilized.

Deefus quickly discarded Ben's underwear and he stared hungrily at the smaller male, who whimpered in need. Deefus grabbed Ben and put Ben's hole to his mouth where his tongue assaulted another sensitive area of Ben. Once Deefus had Ben all buttered up, he set the boy on his back and gripped Ben's ankles. Deefus pushed his meaty rod inside Ben's hole, Ben groaned as Deefus's cock filled his hole.

Having reached the point of no return, Deefus slammed his full length into Ben and instantly began rampaging through Ben's hole, tearing him up. Ben screamed and begged Deefus to stop unknowingly having wrapped his legs firmly around the larger male's waist. Ben looked Deefus in the eyes and saw that Deefus has been replaced by a lust crazed monster bent on fucking his brains out.

Ben's cries for Deefus to slow down or stop eventually became lustful screams. Ben found himself losing a grip on reality as Deefus had him seeing stars. Ben found himself getting replaced by a lust driven beast as he demanded Deefus to go wild, which he did. Ben's eyes were rolled up, his back was arched and his cock was about to blow. However Deefus beat Ben to it and emptied his load into Ben, who busted his nut all over both of them.

Deefus pulled out of Ben and looked down at the cum covered cutie, who flipped over on his back and pushed his butt out. Ben and Deefus gave each other a sinister smile, before Deefus plugged his fat cock into Ben, who loved the feeling. Deefus quickly hunched over Ben and began ruthlessly pounding the lust filled boy.

It wasn't until they passed out from exhaustion that they stopped going at it, Ben was the first to go, after an hour, and a few minutes later Deefus collapsed. Kevin was thrilled that they finally stopped, although he found them very erotic but after a while he stopped waxing his carrot and wondered when they'd tucker out.

Kevin took great care to clean up the cum covered couple with out waking them up. Kevin walked to his bed and stripped down to his underwear before he hopped into bed. Kevin closed his eyes and entered deep thought.

Ben awoke, feeling very groggy, sore and bloated. Ben groaned as he turned his head to look around, barely moving. Kevin heard Ben and pulled himself from his thoughts. Kevin quickly went to Ben's side and asked if he could help his student out somehow. Ben told Kevin that he just wanted to lay in his bed, so Kevin carried the exhausted and slightly pot bellied young boy, bridal style, to his bed.

"Is there anything else you need?"

"...Uuuuggghhh!... now I know how you felt." Kevin chuckled lightly and shook his head. "Hey...um..would you lie down with me?"

"Sure." Kevin got in the bed, laying on his side, next to Ben and wrapped an arm around him. Ben closed his eyes and tried to get his mind of the immense pain in his ass. "You okay?"

"Ughhh...sooorree..." Kevin, amused, placed a kiss on Ben's cheek, making the boy squirm.

**~Time: Two hours Later~**

After two long hours, Ben's complaints died down and everyone was awake. Kevin had everyone sit around Ben, saying that he had an important announcement. Tack and Rook were sitting on the side of the bed next to Ben's, while Deefus was in bed with Ben,who was sitting up. Deefus held him and kissed his cheek, with one arm behind Ben's head. Ben gave off soft moans that encouraged Deefus kiss and play with him more.

"So, I've been thinking and from what I've pieced together from our first day together, you've been having too much sex." The room was dead silent and the students stared at Kevin like he was a Zombie, they stunned, horrified and scared. Kevin could easily read their horrified expressions, they said: _What!? Are You serious!? _and _Where are you Going With This!?_ "And I've come to the conclusion that...I'm banning sex." Their jaws dropped, their eyes widened as Kevin shot their family pet. They were just in this state of complete devastation, horror has not knocked on the door but it was on its way. "That means no oral, no rim, no digital that means fingers and no anal." Ask the students then and there, Kevin might as well have shot them, he already shot the family. Well you wouldn't need to ask, the answers were all over their faces and body language, they were so still Kevin questioned if they were even breathing. "Its unproductive and not why you're here, you're here to be plumbers, so keep your upper halfs above the waist and leave the lower halfs alone...I'll just let that soak in." Kevin walked away to his bed and stayed silent.

The four students looked at each other and turned away, Deefus and Rook went to their beds but moved one bed over, leaving a two bed gap between them. Tack also moved over, leaving a one bed gap between him and Ben, who had his back to Tack. Kevin watched his students with a heavy sigh and a pain in his heart.

Kevin was losing his mind, two weeks have gone by since the hammer came down and Kevin wanted to ripped his hair out. His students were distant robots, they did as they were told and basically tried their best to avoid each other. It didn't start that way but everyday was torture and it only got worse so the students just avoided each other. Kevin tried putting them in groups durring the second week, since Ben was his typical body type and the pain was barable, but the boys would work independently together.

Even when addressed, they were quiet; unlike the first day their voices were weak and shy. Kevin missed his students' voices having thier fist up and one foot back; he himself has caught his own voice losing power. He didn't know what to do, when he laid down the law he didn't expect the boys to retreat into themselves, he thought they'd still play around but now that was a far off fantasy. The only time the boys were close together was when Kevin made them and the longest time they were together was at lunch, which was when Kevin made them sit next to each other.

It wasn't like the boys had something to do, with out each other they just remained silent til Kevin gave an order. Kevin tried making them talk to each other but he made no progress, they unknowingly had an impact on quite a few people. Anyone passing by could easily see that the students and Kevin were miserable and they wanted to know what was up but they were politely shut out. Which made Kevin feel even worse because he never answered, his students were quick to say "nothing's wrong" and smile. Hearing and seeing those lies back to back for a full week, Kevin wanted to put a loaded gun his mouth then shot. Kevin had such a hole in his heart, his students looked the same.

At the start of the third week Kevin lifted the ban, in high hopes of things returning to the good times. The boys started talking to each other but that was short lived and Kevin could see that they desperately wanted to take each other but wouldn't. Kevin saw that enough though they could, they won't and that had Kevin leaving the room and banging his head against the wall, daily.

One of the worst parts was that he had no one to help him, he feared he'd lose the job if his boss found out that he and his students had sex. Another horrible fact was that his boys were getting very believable when they said "everything is fine" their tone changed or they came up with a believable excuses, like they were just home sick. Kevin just felt like he unintentionally ruined the lives of his students and he couldn't do anything to fix it. The thing that ate at Kevin the most was that fact that they liked him too much, not once did any of them complain about anything, for Kevin it was silent murder.

Over the course of his "sessions" Kevin, in black spandex, realized that his students knew nothing about each other, the only reason they were so close was because of the emotions shared through intercourse. Kevin now saw that he should've just told his students to talk more about themselves, instead of getting rid of the foundation of their relationships. Kevin want to go back in time and never bring up the ban or anything like it.

"Why are you banging your head on the wall?" Kevin rested his head on the wall and turned to see a young green skinned man with pointy ears and short black hair, that went straight up[a flat top], he was in red spandex, that flattered his army body. The boy had human eyes with pure black pupils and a thick dark line under said eyes.

"You're Kodek...uh...Branigan right?"

"I am and you're the new recruit, Kevin Levin. What's the matter? Students giving you a hard time?" Kodek joked.

"I wish." Kevin stared at the floor as Kodek grew more worried.

"What's wrong?"

"Promise not to tell the higher ups?" Kodek pulled Kevin off the wall and made eye contact.

"I promise." Kevin took in a breath before starting his story. Once Kevin began he couldn't stop, he didn't want to stop, he told Kodek what happened over the last two weeks and how he felt about it, enough though society tells everyone that men don't have feelings. As Kevin talked and talked, Kodek listened and took in what he said, Kevin was obviously really distraught over it all.

When Kevin finished spilling his guts, Kodek informed Kevin that as longas it doesn't cause problems for anyone, like parenthood, then academy won't hassle anyone about that. Kodek went on to tell Kevin his honest beliefes, not sugar coat it, and that Kevin could talk to him anytime. Kodek told his new friend that he had a plan to get his students back to normal and left in a hurry.

Kevin waited outside of his room, feeling much better than before. It wasn't too long before, Kodek returned with his very muscular and tall teacher, Khyber, and a group of four other students, all four students were in red spandex. Khyber has a turquoise colored face, with a large lower jaw and gills under his cheeks. He has black eyes with bright red pupils. Khyber, was in a black suit, that covered his upper body except for his face but also covered his crotch, with a red stripe, down the middle, grey pants, grey clawed gloves, a grey belt over his suit but still across his waist, and black cleats with grey soles. Even though Khyber has only been with the plumber's academy for a few years, he teaches senior students, since he has proven to be best suited for that grade level.

Behind Khyber was a dark grey wolf, walking up right, with yellow eyes and black pupils. He had a black nose with a grey snout, the under side of his neck also appeared grey. His dark grey tail was free and swayed from side to side. The wolf wasn't as muscular as Khyber but still looked athletic and was a little shorter than Kevin.

Next to the alien wolf was a humanoid cat like alien. Most of his head was blue with the exception of a black wolverine mask-like fins around his green eyes. He was a bit shorter than the wolf and had less muscule tone. His arms and legs had blue spikes, which tore through that part of the red spandex.

The next boy was human and seemed to match Deefus's body type, he was tall and very muscular. However, this lad had an orange mohawk, three spikes, surrounded by black paint, which also outlined white paint on his face. The black and white face paint somewhat resembled a skull having his nose painted black and his eyes outlined in black, while white paint filled in most of the remaining face space. Both the boy's eyes were human but the right eye was red while the left was black. He also had purple tattoos on his neck that seemed to be part of a bigger tattoo but his red spandex hid it from the light.   
Kevin examined the last boy, who standing next to the tattooed jock, he was about Kevin's own height and had silver hair that mostly covered his forehead and trailed down his neck. He was lean, showing little signs of muscular growth. Despite having silver hair, he had black eyebrows. Unlike his cohort, both his eyes were red but like his parnter his suit flattered his smooth body.

Kevin turned his attention back to Khyber, who just stopped a few steps in front of him. Kevin smoothed out his hair and tried to make himself look more professional but it was clear that he was distraught. Khyber placed a hand on Kevin's shoulder.

"Worry not Kevin, my students will get your students back in business." Khyber gave a soft smile which actually made Kevin feel a little better. Kevin nodded as he slightly smile and opened the door to his room. Khyber and Kevin entered and stepped to the side, letting the students enter. Kevin's own students looked at the new group of students coming in, with confusion. "Before my students get started, I'd for them to introduce themselves." The first one to reveal himself was the blue cat, who had a cheerful demeanor.

"Hiya! I'm Fasttrack." Fasttrack cheerfully shook Kevin's hand then stood next to Khyber. The next boy was young silver hair.

"I'm Albedo, it's your pleasure." Kevin ignored that last part and shook the boy's hand. Albedo joined Fasttrack and looked over Kevin's students. Mr. Tattoo was next and he gave Kevin a strong handshake.

"The name's Fisttrick and you've got some good look'n bros, dude." Kevin smiled at the smirking Fistrick. Fisttrick joined his friends and the last boy came up.

"Hello, I'm called Scout." Kevin shook the wolf's clawed hand and watched him regroup around Khyber.

"Good now we can begin." Khyber's students smirked as they eyed Kevin's students.

**ToBcONTINUED...**  
**AN: Ultimate Alien Characters: **  
**Kevin, Albedo**[I prefer UA Albedo Ben, looks cuter than Omni Al plus I couldn't work w/ 2Bens] **Kodek and Fasttrack **[also 1of Ben's aliens, but he was too cute 2pass up] 


	4. Fking The Boys

**Special Training **  
**Ch.4 **  
**F #king The Boys **

When Khyber's boys despatched; Fasttrack, in a blink of an eye, went to Tack; Scout headed towards Rook; Fisttrick aimed for Ben and Albedo walked in Deefus's direction. Khyber informed Kevin that he needed to have very important talk with him and the two adults left the room.

**~Spotlight: Tack&Fasttrack~ **

Fasttrack sat next to Tack and happily kissed the confused student. Tack scooted away from the energetic young man but Fasttrack would have none of that. Fasttrack hugged Tack and gave him a passionate kiss on the lips.

"I know this seems weird but I'm here to help you get back to normal." Tack gave a questioning look at Fasttrack but as Fasttrack's hand caressed his clothed body, Tack began to agree with the objective. Tack leaned into the kiss and spread his legs, letting Fasttrack's hand explore down south. Fasttrack broke the kiss and helped Tack out of his black suit. Fasttrack threw Tack's suit on the floor and laid him face up on his bed. Fasttrack took off his own red suit, discarded it, then pounced on Tack.

Soft moans and pants escaped Tack as the blue feline teased him. Fasttrack laid on his side as he planted kisses on Tack's neck and his hand massaged the boy's growing erection. Fasttrack made a trail of kisses down Tack's body and ended at the tip of the iceberg. Fasttrack held the base of Tack's cock and proceeded to drag his tongue up the tall meat. Tack moaned as Fasttrack sucked on the head of the cock. Fasttrack's tongue made sure to "massage" every part of the soft sensitive flesh, make Tack arch his back and moan nonstop. Fasttrack tried to go further down but he only went an inch down, not wanting a broken jaw.

Although he couldn't take in all that beef, he made sure to savor and play with the meat he had. With the increased intensity of Tack's vocals, Fasttrack could tell his little friend was ready to blow. Tack moaned and bucked his hips, filling Fasttrack's mouth with his juice. Fasttrack pulled his mouth off Tack's spewing cock and swallowed the load in his mouth as he watched Tack paint the drapes.

Fasttrack waited til Tack's climax ceased before repositioning the boy, so his legs were over his head. Tack held his legs in place as Fasttrack dragged his tongue up and down his cherry. Tack moaned and closed his eyes to enjoy the pleasure in darkness. Fasttrack spread Tack's cheeks and impaled the innocent cherry, making Tack cry out in surprised pleasure. Fasttrack deepened his french kiss with Tack's caboose. Tack was starting to lose grip of his legs but that didn't bother Fasttrack at all.

Tack moaned, arching his back as a finger was slowly inserted in him. At first the finger was slow and steady but soon it became fast and wild. With the encouraging sounds from Tack, Fasttrack added another finger which made Tack gasp. Soon Tack was near his wits end with Fasttrack scissoring him and brushing his prostate. Fasttrack added one more finger and showed no mercy as his three fingers drilled Tack. Tack couldn't handle the third addiction and constant pounding the fingers gave his prostate, Tack panting heavily, showered himself with cum and released his legs from his weak grip.

Tack's legs fell on Fasttrack's shoulders so, Fasttrack repositioned himself so that his six by three inch dick was at Tack's entrance. Fasttrack slowly inserted his cock inside Tack, making the boy groan and claw at the bed under him.

"Hey, how are you holding up?" Fasttrack looked at the cum covered Tack, who groaned as a response, under him and thought nothing but perverted thoughts. Fasttrack eased his cock to the hilt and slowly grinded his hips against Tack. Tack moaned and wrapped his legs around Fasttrack's waist. Fasttrack held onto Tack's hips and slowly began to hump the teal colored boy.

Tack moaned as he adjusted to the size of Fasttrack, who was oogling the boy's small dirty frame. Once he was use to the size, Tack relaxed and closed his eyes in the blissful sensation. Although seeing Tack so calm was cute, Fasttrack had other plans for the unsuspecting boy. Fasttrack, on his knees, widened his stance and began to speed up, knocking Tack out of his bliss. Tack's eyes shot up and waves of shocked moans flew out of his mouth. Fasttrack pulled Tack up and close to him as he gainned speed. With Tack moaning in his ear, Fasttrack changes positions again, this time Tack was on his back with Fasttrack right on top of him.

Tack's hands clawed up Fasttrack's back as he tried to conceal his moans, Fasttrack repaid Tack by spreading his legs apart, forcing Tack to voice his rough pleasure. With the bit of protection of his legs gone, Tack's hole took the power and speed of Fasttrack's cock head on. Fasttrack wasn't looking for it but once he hit Tack's prostate and heard that lustful scream for more that soon followed, Fasttrack only aimed for that spot. At this point Fasttrack had Tack screaming his heart out in pleasure. The blue feline's hands rubbed Tack's back as Tack's hands butchered his but Fasttrack took that as a sign of encouragement.

Fasttrack pushed Tack up with his legs and seized Tack's shoulders as he could feel his climax nearing. Tack's legs wrapped around Fasttrack's hips and hung on to the feline's neck as his hole was ruthlessly pounded. Tack and Fasttrack shared a deep kiss as the fast cat emptied his loaded inside the young boy. Tack broke the kiss, panting harder than before now that he could actually catch his breath. Fasttrack licked up and down the boy's neck, making the young lad shiver in light pleasure.

Tack felt Fasttrack leave his body and Tack whimpered as he rubbed his cheek against the feline's. Fasttrack had one hand fondle Tack down below as his mouth locked with Tack's. Fasttrack panted and laid beside Tack as he stroked the boy's erect meat. Tack only had one arm around Fasttrack as his body was freed from its pleasurable captivity. Tack turned his head away from Fasttrack, who gave a small bite into the soft flesh. The bite drew a little blood but nothing Fasttrack couldn't lick away.

"I know that was out of blue but I hope you didn't mind."

"Not at all but way to introduce yourself."

"Oh right. I'm Fasttrack."

"Tack."

"Nice to meet you."

"I think we passed the meeting stage a while ago." Fasttrack chuckled as he planted a kiss on Tack's neck.

**~Spotlight: Scout and Rook~**

Rook examined Scout, he was slightly slouched over with a gap between his legs and his arms resting on them. Rook him was leaning back using his hands for support and his legs apart, not hiding anything. Scout blushed as he sat a little ways from Rook, who blushed as well, and both males checked out the other. The two exchanged many glances with each other but were too shy to act on their growing feelings.

"...I...uh...do not believe...I have...your name..." Rook scratched the back of his head as he looked at Scout.

"...Scout...and...yourself?..." Scout looked Rook's body up and down with a deep blush.

"Rook Blanco..." There was a pause between them as the room was filled with cries from their fellow students, reminding them of what needs to happen. "Um... I don't want to be rude but I'm not sure this is right..."

"What do you mean?" Scout tilted his head as he stared at Rook.

"Well ...I don't really know you and doing this so soon doesn't seem right... at least with the others there was something..."

"Really?" Scout looked around the room, seeing everyone else getting it on.

"I might have just said that to convince myself believe that my team is not a bunch of sex driven boys..."

"...I think the fact that my team is here proves that you guys are... not that my team is better..." Rook blushed and looked down at his lap in shame and embarrassment. Scout scooted closer to Rook and laid a paw on his belly, slightly rubbing it.

"Well-"

"Wow you feel buffer than you look." Scout's tail wagged as he dragged the palm of his paw across Rook's belly.

"Um thank you." Rook watched Scout as his blush grew brighter. "I got a lot of excise back on Revonnah dealing with pest."

"You got this-" Scout dragged his hand down Rook's bod."-from fighting what? insects?"

"Well more rodent like."

"Like rabbits?"

"Well...rats to be more precise..."

"Rats? What do you do to them?"

"Usually just chase them out..."

"That's it? You got this from chasing mice? I'd just eat 'em."

"I... anyway they are not always easy to get rid of..."

"Like what? They fight back?" Scout was now right next to Rook and was still rubbing his belly.

"Usually in groups of two or three."

"And these are just rats?"

"Well, they are fairly large. We call them Muriods."

"How _large_ are we talking?" Rook looked around the room and laid his eyes on Fisttrick, who was hiding Ben from everyone else. Scout followed Rook's gaze and his eyes widened as his gaze fell upon Fisttrick. "Those are some huge rodents, are they really that big?"

"There are indeed Ben's size however they are more round."

"OH, that makes more sense...mind if I touch your bare belly?"

"No." Rook smiled as he took off his suit and pulled it down to his waist. Scout followed Rook's lead but he pulled his red spandex suit lower, so that his tail was free. Scout eagerly plooped down next to Rook and rubbed his muscular belly. Rook purred with closed eyes as Scout gave him a belly rub. Scout blushed as he noticed Rook's growing erection, in the corner of his eye. Scout sat on his knees so he could use both hands to make Rook purr. While one hand rubbed Rook's body, the other slowly uncovered Rook's semi-hard cock. Scout watched Rook as his hand reached for the cock, Rook continued to seem unaware of whats about to happen.

"Rook would you mind if-" Scout gently grasped Rook's cock, making the tall lad purr loudly, Scout took that as a sign of "go for it." Scout's hand went up and down Rook's growing length. Rook's constant purring was sexually tormenting Scout, his own arousal was eight by five inches and imprisoned in red skin tight spandex. Scout took away his hands, earning tempting whimpers from Rook, to remove the constricting garments. Then Scout stripped Rook of his and tossed both suits on the floor.

Scout laid on his side, one hand around Rook's upper back and one on the young lad's cock. Rook also had one hand around Scout but the other was behind his own head. Scout was rubbing his erection against Rook's leg while the two passionately and lovingly sucked face [kiss]. Rook moaned as his first climax soaked Scout's hand, himself and the bed. Scout growled as he nestled his head under Rook's chin. Rook embraced Scout with both arms and Scout did the same. Rook's cock still stood tall and proud as Scout rubbed his own cock against it, making Rook pant heavily.

Rook held his alien canine close as his cock suffered under heavy pleasure. Scout growled in dominance as he enjoyed hearing and watching Rook's ease into a lustful trance. This time Scout reached his climax and his cum drenched Rook's and his own furry bodies. The throbbing sensation from Scout's cock and the odd feeling of getting his cock sprayed by cum had Rook shooting his spunk once again. Rook released his mate from his grip and Scout gently laid Rook on his back. Scout put his cock in Rook's face and the lad weakly licked at it.

"Open wide Rook." Rook did as he was told and was rewarded by Scout slowly easing his limp cum soaked cock into his mouth. Scout eased his cock in and out of Rook's maw, not wanting to damage Rook's cute jaw. It didn't take long before Scout's cock was up, ready and leaking pre into Rook's mouth. Scout pulled his cock out of Rook's mouth, letting the lad swallow the load of pre in his maw. Scout and Rook took a very short brake to catch their breath, Scout sat next to Rook, on the edge of the bed. "Ready for more?"

"Indeed I am, thank you for asking." Rook smiled with a somewhat flushed face. Scout got up and put his swollen golf balls in front of Rook's mouth. Scout got on his hands and knees but with Rook's arms above his legs. Both young lads began to suck on the other's balls but Scout stroked Rook's cock as Rook fingered Scout. Scout slowly rocked back and forth as Rook had his middle finger bury itself constantly inside his hole. Scout himself was having a hard time trying to push his instincts back but he know it wouldn't be long before they do. Scout laid himself, feeling completely flushed, on top of Rook and vigorously jerk the lad's cock. Rook bent his knees and humped into Scout's hand as he added a second finger to Scout's hole.

Scout panted heavily as he gave the lad's crotch long hard licks. Scout howled as he came all over Rook's chest and belly. Rook thrusted his cock in Scout's hand and showered the flushed canine in cum. Scout rolled off Rook and both males panted heavily. In no time Scout rolled Rook on to his back with his legs together and his own cock sliding into Rook's cheeks. Scout had a wide stance and had his hands separating Rook's lovely pillowy buns.

Rook had his head in his arms and was ready for action, forgetting that his hole wasn't. Scout plowed into Rook right down to his large knot, making the lad scream with bulging eyes. Scout grabbed Rook and held him in a full nelson, like hold, as he thrusted in and out of Rook's small hole. Like every other time, the seemingly never ending pain was replaced by a the nearly limitless pleasure.

Although the hold was uncomfortable, Rook found that a fair trade for blinding pleasure. With a loud howl Rook was flooded with semen and the lad groaned as a large knot penetrated him. Scout released Rook and laid on top of him. Scout wrapped his hands around Rook's waist then rolled over on his own back and began to yiff all over again with his legs bent.

Rook moaned, groaned and jacked his meat as Scout was driving on lustful instincts. Rook stopped everything as he felt the large knot force itself from him and cum splashed out of the enlarged hole. Scout quickly thrusted his not back inside Rook, who seemed motionless for too long but upon reentry a swear was heard and it made Scout smile. Scout repeatedly removed and inserted his knot into Rook, who grunted and swore. With a strong thrust Rook's cock exploded with spunk. Scout was also on his last glass of energy and once Rook's muscles tightened on his member, Rook once again was filled with cum.

Both males laid still, panting but Scout managed to push Rook's ass up, so he could remove his knot. Scout set Rook's behind next to him and the two repositioned themselves so they hold one another.

"You okay?"

"Just sore but I will be fine." Rook kissed Scout's maw and closed his eyes as the big wolf cuddled up to him.

**~Focus: Albedo plus Deefus~**

"Hey there big guy." Albedo stood, smirking, in front of a sitting Deefus.

"And you are?"

"Albedo and I'll call you pet."

"Ha! The name's Deefus, use it."

"I would but you don't seem like the dominate one here, so I guess I should call you... pup..." Deefus's eye twitched in anger and he stood up, towering over Albedo. "You may be bigger tha-"

"Take. It. Off."

"Make me." Albedo crossed his arms and tilted his head slightly, with a large smirk on his face. Deefus gritted his teeth and his hand turned brown then into a large sword. "...you're a Lenopan huh?..."

"Yep. You gonna take that off?" Albedo uncrossed his arms and his hands on his hips.

"Aww how cute _**Pup**_-" Deefus rose his bladed hand and slashed Albedo's red suit down the middle. Deefus's hand returned to normal and he forced Albedo out of the torn garmet. Albedo's body was lean and mostly hairless except for his crotch which had a groommed white surroundings. Albedo blushed and he tried to cover himself up. Deefus grabbed him and pulled him into the bed.

The muscular man made the slightly developed male service him. Deefus laid on the bed with his knees bent and his hands behind his head as Albedo licked Deefus's meat from the base up. Albedo took the head of Deefus's growing dick into his mouth and bobbed his own head back and forth. Albedo swallowed down half of Deefus's full length, his jaw was unhinged but he had lots of past practice with a large cock so he was able to fit the rest of Deefus into his mouth. Albedo quickened his movements going back to the top then deep throating Deefus's large organ.

Deefus was very surprised that the smaller male could take half of his cock, let alone the whole thing. Deefus watched Albedo in awe as the silver haired boy effortlessly took all in of his cock. Deefus put both hands on Albedo's head and fucked his face, he always wanted to do that but he didn't want to hurt Ben. Deefus shot his large load down Albedo's throat and right into the boy's belly. Deefus released the young lad's head and Albedo lifted his head from Deefus's cock. Albedo fixed his jaw and sat on his knees.

"How was that?"

"Surprising." Albedo smirked at the comment.

"What's next big guy?"

"Daddy wants some ass." Albedo chuckled and he positioned himself over Deefus's awaiting cock. Deefus grabbed Albedo's hips and forced the boy to take his length down to the hilt. Albedo moaned as his hole was suddenly filled. Deefus thrusted up into the old boy, making the young lad moan and push himself down on the larger male. After a while Deefus flooded Albedo with his white hot juices. Deefus held the arrogant boy and pinned him on his back as Deefus started pounding him again. Deefus went fast and hard, seeing that Albedo loved being dominated, well at least sexually.

Soon Deefus with Albedo came, making the bed filthy but not caring. Deefus ordered Albedo to get on his fours and with the ass in position, Deefus proceeded to feed it with his large sausage. With a third climax Deefus began feeling the effects of fatigue creep up on him. Deefus went another round with his little silver cub and overflowed the boy. Deefus unplugged himself from the bloated boy and took the boy into his arms as he laid on the bed.

"Happy?" Deefus looked at the silver haired boy.

"Very." Albedo stared off into space, now that he got what he wanted. Deefus rolled his eyes and rubbed the boy's enlarged stomach.

**ToBCONTINUED... **

**Flamingo's Message: Sorry the scene with Al and Deef was so short, I was running on fumes and wanted to finish this chapter the night pref. Thanks to everyone tried this and is with mi this far in, this is my ****MOST**** popular story so far! **


	5. Fking The Boys prt2

**Special Training **  
**ch.5 **  
**Fk'n The Boys pt2**

**~Focus: Khyber and Kevin~**

Khyber and Kevin walked out of Kevin's room, Kevin closed the door behind them. Kevin smiled, rubbing his right arm as he looked up at the senior teacher.

"You wanted to have a talk with me?" Kevin, blushing, shyly leaned against the door and took quick looks over Khyber's muscular body. Khyber had his hands cupped behind his back and his chest puffed from him standing upright.

"Yes, I would like for your group being freshmen, to, if you have no objections, to observe what a senior group would normally goes through." Khyber observed Kevin, he had a cute smile, he was blushing and acting shy, his suit complemented his body and he's a carring teacher. "I don't believe we officially introduced ourselves, I'm Khyber." Khyber offered his hand to Kevin, who hesitantly shook it.

"I, Kevin Levin." Khyber rose a non-existent eyebrow in curiosity at Kevin's new speaking patterns. Khyber, with a firm grip and a strong tug, pulled Kevin into him. Kevin's eyes widened and his blush visibly spread across his face. Kevin quickly pushed himself off Khyber, after a minute or two. Khyber remained composed and calm, on the outside. "I...sorry... tripped..."

"Well are you alright?" Khyber leaned closer to Kevin, whose blush became a red sea. Kevin whined and flinched as Khyber took a step closer. Khyber got on his knees, surprising the hell out Kevin, and began to give his leg a pat down. "Worry not, my friend, I'm just checking to make sure you're unhurt. Since I received no verbal answer." Kevin watched Khyber intently as he had his hands cupped together, in front of his crotch. Khyber started from the bottom and worked his way up Kevin's leg. As Khyber's hands searched higher and higher, Kevin got more and more embaressed but he didn't protest.

When Khyber finished the left leg, he rose his head to Kevin's mid section and he put his gloved hand on Kevin's hands. Upon the hand touching, Kevin lost breath but a hefty moan was released when Khyber used Kevin's own hands to rub Kevin's cock. "How's this? Unharmed I hope." Kevin closed his eyes and continued rubbing his cock, despite the fact that Khyber moved on to the right leg. Khyber checked Kevin's right for any sign of injury, fully aware that Kevin didn't trip into him.

Upon completing the frontal examination of Kevin's muscular legs, Khyber kindly asked for the young hunk to turn around. Kevin shyly followed the request and put his hands on the door. Khyber widened Kevin's stance, making the hunk even more embarrassed. Khyber gently rubbed Kevin's sides, before having Kevin push his butt out a bit. Khyber looked Kevin over, quickly taking the attractive sight in.

Kevin looked behind him, feeling exposed but wanted to see Khyber's every move. Khyber locked eyes with Kevin, getting a sense that Kevin wanted the same treatment as his boys got. Khyber quickly checked the back of the legs but this time he made sure that he would lightly touch Kevin's sack, once he reached the midsection. Now that the legs have been throughly checked, Khyber stood up and placed his hands on the base of Kevin's muscular stomach. Khyber slowly dragged his hands up Kevin's abs, extracting small moans from the teacher. Khyber pressed his body against Kevin's, gaining another moan of satisfaction. Khyber placed his head on Kevin's shoulder as his hands massaged Kevin's pecs. "May I remove your suit?" Kevin moaned and nodded. Khyber's hand grabbed the zipper on the back of Kevin's suit and pulled it down, from the top of the neck to just under the butt. Khyber affectionately nugded Kevin's head with his head, taking in the teacher's scent, which was quite unique and alluring, as his hands went inside Kevin's suit.

Kevin rubbed his cheek against Khyber's and gave soft pants as hands fondled his chest. Khyber recieved a small kiss from Kevin on the cheek and smiled as he returned it. Khyber removed his hands from Kevin's body, earning a disappointed whimper from the younger hunk. Khyber quickly undressed, taking off his belt, shirt and as he was about to take off his gloves, Kevin shyly told him to keep them, telling him he looked great in them. The older hunk smiled and kept his gloves on, Khyber placed a soft kiss on the back off Kevin's neck, receiving a shy moan.

Khyber pulled Kevin off the wall and pulled the opened suit down to the ground. Kevin shivered and Khyber quickly embraced the muscular hunk. Kevin sighed in relief and squirmed in Khyber's arms, rubbing his body against the hunter's. Khyber closed his eyes and growled as Kevin rubbed against his cock. Khyber pulled his pants down freeing his ten by six inch green meat stick. Kevin was put against the wall, still in Khyber's embrace, and was penetrated. Kevin moaned as he felt two long fingers enter him. Khyber now had one arm around Kevin's waist and the other one was busy fingering Kevin's hole.

Khyber buried his fingers inside Kevin, receiving a strong moan from Kevin. Khyber planted a kiss on Kevin's cheek as he added a third finger, making Kevin groan. Kevin winced and flinched as Khyber's fingers dug deep inside him.

"Are you alright Kevin?"

"Ohh...ah...me...nnn...fine! AH!" Khyber couldn't get enough of Kevin, his alluring aroma, adorable speach patterns, muscular stature, kind and carrying personality, all of that in just one cute man.

"Are you most certain?" Khyber took a long whiff of Kevin's scent as the younger man arched his back and pressed his body against the door.

"AH!...mmm...yeah...Oohh!"

"Would you enjoy something more filling?"

"AH!..more?...mhm...fill...AH!...ing?" Kevin whined as he was disconnected with the three fingers. Kevin looked back at Khyber, whimpering for more and shaking his ass side to side. Khyber eased his cock inside Kevin, who hissed in pain. Khyber slowly put his full length inside Kevin and waited til Kevin was well adjusted to his size before continueing ahead.

"Are ready my dear Kevin?" Khyber wrapped his hands around Kevin's belly. Kevin leaned his head back and he rested it on Khyber's shoulder, so he could moan in his ear. Khyber slowly pulled out half way then slammed it back in. Kevin gave a sharp moan and clawed at the walls, at the re-entry. As Khyber continued his sexual pattern, he made sure to place small kiss on Kevin's neck. Khyber seeing that Kevin wouldn't mind, quickened his pull outs and push ins. Kevin moaned loudly and he pushed against Khyber's staff, making the senior teacher release a heavy sigh of pleasure.

One of Khyber's hands went below the belt and quickly stroked the hardened meat. Kevin whined and whimpered as his cock was man handled. Kevin moaned as his cock pulsatied and as he came all over the wall. Khyber groaned as Kevin's walls squeezed his cock and with a final thrust, Khyber pulled out, painting Kevin's pink rose white. The teachers panted as their after glow washed over them. Khyber turned Kevin around, to see how he was holding up, and hugged him, planting a wet one on him. Kevin weakly rubbed the man's back and managed to wrap his legs around the green male.

The two gentlemen stayed in the same position for while, kissing each other, only breaking for air; rubbing each other and above all wanting the other physically and mentally.

**~Focus: Fisttrick + Ben~**

"So you're the famous Ben Tennyson..." Fisttrick leaned in front of Ben, giving him a great view of his large body; with his hands above his head; gripping the top bunk; and smirking down at Ben.

"Yeah... and you are?" Fistrick towered over Ben, who slowly looked up, examining the massive male. Ben showed no interest in knowing the new face or wanting him around but that just widened Fisttrick's smirk.

"I'm Fisttrick." After getting a good look and seeing just how tight the red spandex was, Ben turned away from the young hunk.

"What do ya want?" Ben asking rudely, having his back to Fisttrick, who enjoyed the backyard view, and crossing arms.

"Oh nothing much-" Fisttrick unzipped Ben's suit and let his hands journeythroughthe new cave. "-just wanted to give you a helping hand." Ben moaned and uncrossed his arms as he felt hands rub his chest. Fisttrick licked his smug lips as he wrapped his large arms around Ben's waist and pulled him off the bed. The large hunk took the boy's seat and placed Ben in his lap. Fisttrick pulled Ben's suit down, from the inside out, exposing the boy's chest and stomach but kept the bottom-half covered. Fisttrick twisted Ben's nipples, making the boy tilted his head back and moaned weakly.

Fisttrick slowly guided one of his hands down Ben's stomach and rubbed the smaller boy's crotch. Ben moaned under the touch and Fisttrick kissed the top of Ben's head. Fisttrick removed Ben's suit, letting it slide to the floor. Fisttrick gripped Ben's hardening length and pumped it, having Ben slowly grind against his own. Fisttrick grinded his crotch against Ben's bottom, earning a moan from the small boy. Ben closed his eyes as he leaned into Fisttrick, much to the alpha male's delight. Ben held his breath as he climaxed, he sighed in relief as it passed. Fisttrick repositioned Ben so that they were belly to belly, the large boy used one arm to hold Ben in place so, he could prepare him. Ben gave a shocked gasp as he was penetrated by Fisttrick's large finger.

Ben gave weak short moans as he was prepared and released louder moans when Fisttrick added a second. Once the massive man put in a third, Ben couldn't stop moaning and started to pushed down on the meaty fingers. Not wanting to cause Ben too much pain, Fisttrick inserted his fourth finger, driving Ben crazy. Seeing that Ben had finally adapted to his four fingers, Fisttrick removed his fingers and undressed, Ben played with the tip of Fisttrick's large cock as it poked out. Fisttrick moaned as Ben rubbed and licked the tip of his eleven point two by eight inch cock. Ben clinged to Fisttrick as he got up, the giant himself found it very adorable. Ben pulled Fisttrick's suit down and the big man kicked it aside. Now that they were completely naked, Fisttrick pried Ben off him and put him face up across the bed.

Fisttrick got on all fours above Ben, who was holding his ankles, slowly pushing his meat log inside Ben's stretched entrance. Despite being prepared, Ben still felt a searing pain as inch after inch filled his hole. Ben gave light groans but heavy grunts as Fisttrick added more mass to his tight tunnel. Fisttrick stopped at the eight inch mark giving Ben time to adjust. Once Ben gave him the ok, Fisttrick gave strong thrusts into the boy under him. Ben, now use to the size, found only pleasure in Fisttrick's mighty movements. Fisttrick was seized by Ben, who was moaning and screaming his head off, the larger man happily embraced the young boy. Ben found himself slipping into the pleasures of lust as Fisttrick hammered away and really lost himself to desire once Fisttrick found his prostate.

Fistttrick had Ben seeing stars and enjoyed hearing Ben's screams. Ben's eyes rolled up as his seed was sprayed over his own body and Fisttrick's. Fisttrick grunted as Ben's hole squeezed his thick cock, the hunk buried his meat inside the smaller boy, making him arch his back and scream his name. Fisttrick filled his mate up with white hot milk, Ben groaned as his belly grew and grew. Panting, Fisttrick pulled out of Ben; his large cock still spilling out seman. Fisttrick sat next to Ben, moaning as his climax still hasn't subsided. Fisttrick glanced across the room and saw Deefus staring back at him, Fisttrick waved happily as he orgasm finally ended. Fisttrick pushed down on Ben's stomach with one hand, causing his milk to pour out of Ben.

Since he still had a raging hard-on, Fisttrick grabbed Ben and slid his huge cock into the younger boy. Ben gasped as he was re-penetrated, Ben took in the full length, surprised that he actually could. Ben rubbed his belly and he was able to feel and see Fisttrick's heavy artillery. Ben panted as he affectionately rubbed his stuffed stomach.

"Ya like being filled, don't ya?" Ben only looked up at Fisttrick, completly flushed, and giggled. Fisttrick held Ben's waist as he helped the boy ride him. Ben and Fisttrick moaned as the smaller boy was penetrated over and over by the large rod. Ben looked up at Fisttrick, with a flushed face and his tongue out, to the side; Fisttrick loved the sight, he found it very cute. The tall hunk put his right foot on the bed and began thrusting into Ben. Ben was in a thick haze under the spell of lust, he wanted nothing more than more pleasure. Fisttrick throwing his head back, tightened his grip as he quickened his thrust. Ben once again was seeing stars and in no time he was shooting another load. Fisttrick moaned as he put his other foot on the bed, the giant fell back and ruthlessly thrusted into the tightened canal. Ben panted heavily as his hole was shown no mercy. Arching his back and thrusting as hard as he could, Fisttrick exploded inside young Ben, filling him with his hot seed. Fisttrick released with a loud moan, heavy pants followed as he unhanded Ben, who fell on top of him.

Ben, weakly tried to pulled himself from the large organ, still spewing it's hot milk inside him. Fisttrick, seeing what Ben was trying to do, grabbed his junk and pulled it out of Ben's hole. Ben rubbed his body as Fisttrick's cock leaked juices over his lower half, it was a new feeling but Ben rather enjoyed it. Once both their afterglows subsided the two boys' breaths returned to normal and Fisttrick took pleasure in rubbing Ben's enlarged belly.

**~Overview~**

Kevin and Khyber returned to the room, Kevin was carried bridal style in Khyber's strong arms, Khyber set Kevin down in his bed, giving him a peck on the cheek. Kevin blushed and sat on his side, watching the all of the students. Khyber had his group, swapping Albedo for Deefus, clean up the room with the tools from the room's built in janitor's closest. Once the room was spotless, Khyber had his students thank Kevin's students, who didn't want them to leave. The seniors bowed and departed, carrying their suits instead of wearing them.

**~Focus: Kevin's gang~ **

Deefus was about punched Ben in stomach, making Ben clutch his belly in fear when Kevin yelled at Deefus not to do it so soon. Seeing that plan A was on hault, Deefus hauled Ben over to Kevin and put him on the bunk above Kevin's. Kevin told Deefus to haul the others to the bunk next to his and the muscular lad did.

Tack was across from Kevin; Rook, on his side, was across from Ben, who had his legs bent, and Deefus was leaning against the steps to Rook's bunk.

**~Focus: Khyber's gang~ **

Khyber led his students back to their room which down the hall next to the mess hall. Khyber remained silent as his students talked about what just happened and bragged about being the best. Khyber opened the door to their room and watched as his students went in. The large teacher laid in his comfy queen sized bed, was soon accompanied by Albedo. Albedo wrapped his arms around his teacher, who pulled out a radio from under his bed.

Soon the teacher and his students could hear familiar voices, coming through loud and clear. The other seniors crowded around their teacher and remained silent as they heard a conversation going on.

_**ToBCONTINUED...**_  
_**Flamingo's Message: **_  
I hope you enjoyed the ch., sorry it was running later than I thought but thats because I've been working on another story that'll eventually get done. Also it might be shorter than usual but thats because I was running out of ideas to stretch it and it was close to the next scene/ch.

__


End file.
